


Promise

by aiwritingfic



Series: Dragons of the Rising Sun [1]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura visits his egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Fuji's egg was creamy pastel blue pebbled with gray. It was slightly smaller than the others around it, but it had been laid carefully in the same nesting boxes as the others. When Yukimura touched it, he could feel the reassuring surface warmth seeping into his fingertips.

Yukimura looked around for a suitable place to attach his gift to, but there weren't any hooks nearby. Well then. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box of thumbtacks. Renji had said he might need these, and Renji had been right. Now Yukimura eyed the side of Fuji's hatching box, considering. A little higher, maybe on the edge. That would probably be best--he didn't want this to hang too far over the edge of the shelf, since there was another egg on the shelf below, and he was sure whoever that egg belonged to would be unhappy if their own should be obscured in favor of Fuji's.

The wood was hard, and Yukimura's fingers were soon aching and red from pressing a hard object against another one. "Renji, you said dry wood wouldn't be very tough," he muttered to himself, pausing for a moment to look at the pin's progress. It had only been worked a little way in.

Yukimura wished he were a little older. If he were sixteen instead of six, he was sure the pin would have gone in much further. Well, it was obvious he was going to need a little help. Renji wouldn't be very helpful, since Renji was also only six, and he was Yukimura's size. Yukimura stroked Fuji's soft dry eggshell gently as he thought. If only he had something like a hammer! But he wouldn't be allowed one without explaining what it was for, and they would probably tell him no.

Then a thought occured to him, and he laughed with delight. "Oh, of course," he said out loud, bending down to undo the laces of his boot.

***

If he missed dinner again, Mother would be angry and he wouldn't be allowed to come and visit Fuji tomorrow. As much as he wanted to stay here in the warmth, murmuring softly to Fuji, he would have to go.

Before he left, Yukimura patted Fuji's egg lightly again. "I'll see you soon," he promised. He straightened the little card, making sure the mountain and clouds and "Fuji" were not off-kilter, and then left, closing the door carefully behind him.


End file.
